


If only you knew the truth

by NerdTrash2004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Runs Away, Bucky talks to Pepper, Drama, M/M, Really Really Gay, Stucky - Freeform, Tony loves Steve, Tony's a jerk, more drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTrash2004/pseuds/NerdTrash2004
Summary: One morning Tony tricks Steve into kissing him. Steve thought he was kissing Bucky. So when Bucky sees Steve and Tony kissing, he runs away. Now he's out there in New York City, and no one knows how to get him back.





	If only you knew the truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, I felt like writing something DRAMATIC. And I decided to post something DRAMATIC, for my first post, so here you go! I hope you enjoy!!

Steve rolled on his side, and gazed over at his sleeping boyfriend. He brushed a stray hair away from Bucky’s face. They were staying in their room in the Avengers Tower. Bucky wasn't big on staying there, but they needed a real place to stay once. Bucky's eyes fluttered open.  
“Good morning.” He mumbled, sitting up.  
“Morning.” Steve said.  
“I'll be right back.” Bucky said, getting out of bed and walking out the door. Steve rolled back over and closed his eyes. A few minutes later the other side of the bed sank down. Steve rolled over and was kissed by the other man. His eyes were closed, and he let himself be absorbed in the kiss. Steve rolled his body even more, so that he lay on top of the other man. Energy seemed to buzz between them, until a voice came from the door.  
“Steve?” a voice cried, it sounded like Bucky's, but he was kissing Bucky, right?, “STEVE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” the voice cried again. Steve pushed himself up so that he hovered above the man below him. He gasped, and stared down in horror, as he realized the man he had been kissing was Tony Stark. Tony smiled up at him with a wicked grin. Steve pushed himself up and turned to face Bucky. Tears streamed down his face.   
“Bucky, I— he, he.” Steve stammered.   
“DON’T!” Bucky yelled, grabbing his sweatshirt and sweatpants from the floor, before storming off. Steve scrambled to get out of the bed. He raced after Bucky, and grabbed his flesh arm. But Bucky just pushed him away with his metal arm. Steve crashed into the ground. Bucky hesitated, as he looked back at Steve before entering the elevator. Steve groaned as he stood, but he got up too late.  
“Buck, please!” he cried, as the elevator doors closed, with Bucky inside. Steve slammed his fist into the door, denting the metal. He collapsed to the floor. He felt someone's arms around his chest, it was Tony.  
“What the fuck were you thinking!” Steve screamed, “Why would you do that?” He pushed Tony's arms away, and stood up.   
“What do you mean?” Tony asked, still smiling, “You kissed back.”  
“YEAH CAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE BUCKY!” Steve screamed, “NOW BECAUSE OF YOU I’VE LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!”  
“But, but I thought,” Tony started.   
“No,” Steve said, “you didn't think. I don't ever want you fucking near me ever again.”  
“Language.” Tony said.  
“Don't, Tony,” Steve snarled, “just leave.” Tony opened his mouth to say something but Steve cut him off, “NOW!” Tony pressed the button to the elevator, and it dinged open. Inside stood Natasha, she looked worried. She stepped out and Tony stormed inside, hit a button, and the elevator doors closed.  
“What happened?” Natasha asked, her voice full of worry, “I saw Bucky storm out, I'm worried.” Steve collapsed to the floor, in a mess of screams and sobs. Natasha knelt in front of him and brushed some of the tears of his face.  
“It's all Tony's fault.” Steve cried, “It's all his fault. I've lost him. I've lost Bucky, Nat.” Steve told her the whole story. She sat in listened, why he spoke between sobs and screams, and hugged him, when the tears were too much to talk through.   
“Then you came upstairs.” Steve finished, “and Tony left.” There was a pause, “You said you saw him leaving?”  
“Yeah.” Nat said.  
“Did he say anything to you?” Steve asked.  
“Well, I asked what was wrong, and he just said something about going somewhere else.” She looked at Steve, “Steve, I'm scared for him. You know how he gets. I know you would never, ever do anything that would hurt him in anyway, but I’m not sure he knows that, if he's going somewhere without telling anyone, we maybe too late. We need to find him, before anything bad happens.”   
“We?” Steve asked, looking at Natasha  
“Yes,” She said with a small smile, “we.” Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha, in an almost suffocating hug. He was so grateful to have her as a friend.  
“Thank you.” He said softly.

 

When the elevator doors closed in front of Bucky all he could do was scream. He was so angry, so upset, so hurt. CLANG. His metal fist slammed into the elevator wall. He cried out again. When the door dinged open on the first floor, he walked out, passing Natasha. She asked what was wrong, he told her that he needed to go somewhere else. Then he walked out of Avengers Tower, and onto the streets of New York City. His eyes stung, his throat hurt, and his heart ached. He wanted to hurt Tony, he wanted to hurt Steve, no, no he didn't. Bucky took a deep breath. He couldn't afford to lose his temper. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, and shoved his hands into his pocket. His hand clenched around three things. One was his phone, another was his wallet ,the other was a small metal plate. He pulled it out and realized it was Steve's army identification tags. He'd forgotten that Steve had asked him to put it in his pocket. He clenched the tags in his real hand. The cool metal pressed into his skin, he felt tears leap into his eyes. He ducked into a small side alley, and took deep breaths. He couldn't walk down the streets of New York crying. He roughly brushed the tears from his cheeks, and stepped out of the alley. He walked down the street a little bit more, before going into a subway station. He bought a subway card, and boarded a train. He held onto one of the poles, and stared at the ground. He looked up to see a small child staring at him. The child waved, and he gave a small wave back. He rode the train through probably five or six stations, before getting off. He walked out of the station. He was somewhere in lower Manhattan but he wasn't sure where. In his pocket his phone buzzed. He looked at it, and Sam's face lit up the screen. He answered the call.  
“Hello.” Bucky said.  
“Oh thank god!” Sam sighed, “Where are you? You just disappeared, you didn't tell anyone where you went, and I'm worried. What even happened?”  
“Well,” Bucky stammered, “It’s, I, ugh. Ok, this morning, I found, I. UGH TONY AND STEVE WERE KISSING.” He lost it, tears streamed down his face.  
“Oh,” Sam said, then heard Bucky's sobs. “Oh, man, don't, don't cry.”   
“It's just,” Bucky said, voice shaking, “I love him. And the he went, and…” his voice cracked.   
“Ok, ok.” Sam said softly, “It's gonna be ok man, you here, it's gonna be ok.”  
“Ok.” Bucky sighed, “Bye.”  
“No, where are y—” Bucky hang up the phone in the middle of Sam’s sentence. 

Sam stared at his blank phone. He cursed, he needed to find Bucky, but he also needed to talk to Steve. He road the elevator up to his room, when the door dinged open, he say Steve and Natasha talking at the table.   
“What the hell happened.” Sam demanded, “I just got off the phone with Barnes. He's distraught. What the hell happened.” Steve broke down all over again.   
“Sam,” Nat started, “calm down.”  
“No, one of my friends ran off and is now crying somewhere, because the man he loved broke his heart. I have the right to know why.” Sam demanded.   
“SAM!” Natasha yelled, she could be scary when she needed to be, “You need to stop! Like right now. You haven't heard Steve's side of the story. It is Tony's fault. He used Steve.”  
“What?” Sam asked, “Steve what happened?” It was hard, but Steve retold the story. Natasha comforted him through the story again.  
“Oh shit.” Was Sam’s reaction, when Steve finished, “I'm sorry Steve. I didn't mean to”  
“It's fine.” Steve murmured.   
“You know what? Get up.” Sam said.   
“What?” Steve asked.   
“Get up. Come on. We're going to confront Tony. Right now. Get up.” Sam said.  
“No.” Steve said, “No, I can't.”  
“Actually, I think that might be a ok idea.” Nat said, “Come on, get up.”  
“Fine.” Steve got up slowly, and they walked over to the elevator. Tony, naturally, lived on the top floor. The elevator zipped up, and Steve could feel his palms sweating. He was terrified. The door dinged open. They stepped out of the elevator.  
“Tony! You bastard!” Sam yelled, “Where the hell are you?”  
“Yo!” Tony said, coming around a corner, he nose in a tablet, “Sam, right?” He looked up and gasped, “Steve? What, your eyes, they're so red. Have you been, crying? Aw you feel bad about what you did?” Steve's fist clenched. He took a step towards Tony, but Natasha put a hand on his chest. He took a breath, and relaxed his hands.   
“Tony, what you did was awful, and now Barnes is missing.” Sam said.  
“Aw whatever.” Tony scoffed, “What do you think my plan was. If I got Barnes out the way, Steve would be all mine.”   
“Yeah, except the fact that he might end up back in the hands of HYDRA.” Natasha said harshly.   
“Whatever.” Tony stretched out the word.  
“Tony, what you did was wrong. and you know it.” Steve started, “You took away the guy who I loved more than anything. It's all your fault. I don't love you Tony, I love Bucky.” Steve had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't cry.   
“Now you listen to me.” Tony said, he stepped towards Steve, so they were nose to nose, “I've always gotten what I wanted. But you come around, but you're a challenge. You won't fall for me. You fell for, Barnes. Like really? Him? So I took matters into my own hands. I went to your room, and saw an opportunity. Simple. I wanted you. I wanted your kiss, I wanted more too, but the Barnes came and ruined it. Gah I hate him. But you…” He trained his finger Steve's chest, “You're a big sexy American flag.” Tony gripped the collar of Steve's shirt, “You're smoking hot patriot. Come on. Let me have you.” He whispered the last sentence in Steve's ear, before moving back, and kissing Steve. Steve quickly pushed Tony away, and slugged him across the face.   
“OH DAMN!” Sam cried, laughing. Tony held his jaw, and looked up at Steve, he still had that stupid smile on his face.   
“Damn America.” Tony said, biting his lip, “That was pretty hot.”   
“Tony, stop it now.” Natasha snapped, “Barnes is missing. You need to at least help us find him.”  
“Oh hell no.” Tony said and Natasha made a move. She quickly pinned him to the ground.  
“You're going to help us find him, or should I tell Pepper about this?” Natasha snarled, and Tony's face stoned.  
“Shit.” Tony growled, “Fine. Just don't tell Pepper. Please.”   
“Exactly.” Natasha said, getting up off of Tony, “We’ll be down in Steve's room.” She pressed the elevator down button and the door dinged open. Steve, Sam and Natasha all got back in and the elevator doors closed. The doors opened again at Steve's room. He walked in and collapsed on the couch. He buried his face in the pillows, and screamed. He screamed so loud, and so hard that his throat ached. He screamed over and over. Natasha knelt next to the couch and put her hand on his back. She was just there for him. Steve rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He was so angry, angry at Tony, he was angry at himself, but he was also worried. He was worried about Bucky. He was worried he was never gonna get him back. Actually, he was almost certain he was never gonna get him back. He choked back a sob. He got up and grabbed his phone off the counter. He got to Bucky's contact, he hesitated before pressing the call button. The phone rang, and rang and rang, no one answered. He redialed, and redialed, and redialed. On the fifth attempt, someone finally picked up.  
“What!” Bucky demanded.   
“Buck, I— I'm sorry. Please come back, let me explain what happened, please.” Steve begged, his voice cracked.   
“Why should I?” Bucky asked, “You seemed to be happy with Tony.”  
“Bucky, I—” Steve's voice broke. He broke down. He passed the phone over to Natasha.   
“Hey, it's Nat.” She spoke softly, “Please, Bucky, come back. It wasn't Steve's fault.”  
“And I'm supposed to believe you because…” Bucky asked  
“Because I care about you.” Nat said, “And Steve loves you.” The was a long pause.   
“I can't do this right now.” Bucky said, his voice shaking. The phone call ended.

Bucky hung up the phone. He couldn't take this anymore. He was so mad. He felt so betrayed. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who wasn't going to tell his friends where he was. Someone who would understand. He walked past a sign advertising Stark Industries. That's when the idea struck him. He called the number in the sign.  
“You have reached Stark Industries.” The automated voice spoke, “To talk to a representative press one. To talk to certain branch, press two.” He pressed two before the voice could say anymore. “Which branch would you like to talk to?” The voice asked.  
“New York.” Bucky said.  
“Hello, you have reached Stark Industries New York, how may I help you today?” A woman's voice spoke.  
“I’d like to speak with Pepper Potts.” Bucky spoke calmly.   
“Do you have an appointment?” The woman asked.   
“No, but this is an emergency.” He said, more desperate.   
“An emergency? Involving?” The woman pressed.   
“Tony Stark.” Bucky said.  
“And your name is?” The woman asked.   
“James Barnes.” Bucky sighed.  
“Oh.” The woman said, clearly shocked, “I’ll transfer you to her now.”  
“Thank you.” Bucky sighed. He sat down on a nearby bench. After a few minutes the a voice came through the phone.  
“Hello James. This is Pepper. What seems to be the problem?” Pepper asked.  
“Pepper, can we meet up somewhere? We need to talk.” Bucky said, he voice quivering.  
“Um, sure. Is everything ok? You don't sound so good.” Pepper spoke softly.   
“It's been a rough day.” Bucky said, his voice cracking.  
“Ok, ok. I can meet you in Central Park, by Strawberry Fields, in about half an hour. Does that work?” Her voice was so calm, and so kind, that Bucky couldn't help but relax.   
“Yes, yes that works.” He said.   
“Ok, see you then. Bye.” Pepper said, and the phone clicked. Bucky put his phone back in his pocket, and headed for the nearest subway station. The ride to Central Park took about 15 minutes. Once out of the station, Bucky walked around looking for Strawberry Fields. When he finally found it, he sat on a bench and waited.  
“Bucky!” A woman's voice called. He looked up, expecting to see Pepper, but the woman walking to him was Natasha. Shit, Pepper must've told her where he was gonna meet her. He got up and started running. But Natasha just ran after him and she was fast. He ran through a field, and tripped. In a flash Natasha had him pinned. He struggled but he realized he would hurt her, which he didn't want to do.   
“Ok, ok, get off.” He growled. She sat next to him, and he sat up, “What do you want.” He asked, and Natasha just hugged him. She hugged him so hard he thought his ribs were gonna get crushed.   
“We were so worried.” She said, pulling back, “You have to come back.”  
“Oh please.” Bucky scoffed, “I can't go back.”   
“Bucky, yes you can. Come on. Let Steve tell you what really happened.” Nat pleaded.   
“What really happened?” Bucky scoffed, “You weren't even there. For all you know, Steve is lying to you.” He stood up, and sprinted off. He turned a corner and paused for a minute, making sure Natasha wasn't following him. He was about to walk off, when hands gripped around his shoulders, and lifted him into the air. He struggled, trying to break free, but he was lifted about 60 feet into the air. He looked up into the face of one of Tony's suits. He was thrown roughly, onto a rooftop. He rolled to break his fall, then abruptly stood.   
“WHAT THE HELL!” He screamed.  
“Barnes, Barnes, Barnes.” Tony chided, the face mask lifting, “When will you learn, when to say out of things. Rogers is mine. He's been mine since the beginning.”  
“Really?” Bucky asked, “That's what this is about?”  
“You know.” Tony said, “This morning, I came into your room, and Steve was their, waiting. He told me to come over and kiss him like no man had kissed him before. So. I. Did.” Bucky's fists clenched, and ran.. He ran, right off the building edge. He fell, before being caught by Tony.   
“Let me go!” Bucky growled. Tony dropped him about ten feet off the ground, high enough to hurt, but not for long. Bucky got up and sulked off. The sun was starting to get low, and he needed a place to stay. 

Steve stood in his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, and his skin was ghostly pale. He felt like a failure. His fist clenched. In a burst of rage, he slammed his fist into the mirror. As soon as his fist struck the glass pain shot through his hand. He looked at his now blood covered fist and stifled a scream. He sank to the floor, letting the blood trail down his arm. Glass pieces stuck out of his fist. He pulled the first one out and yelped. He pulled out another, and another, screaming after each pull.   
“Steve?” Sam’s voice came from the other side of the closed door, “What's going on?” There was only another yelped as Steve pulled out another piece of glass, “Steve, open the door.” He jiggled the handle till the door broke open.   
“God Steve.” Sam gasped, looking at his blood covered arm, and then the mirror. He rummaged through the cabinet under the sink, and pulled out some gauze. He helped Steve up, and rinsed his bleeding hand in the sink, before wrapping it in the gauze. Then Steve sank back to the floor. The apartment door clicked open, and shut.  
“Guys?” Nat called.  
“In here.” Sam responded. She walked to the bathroom door and stopped.  
“Aw Steve.” She dropped to the floor next to him, and gently kissed the top of his head, and hugged him, “I talked to him Steve. He contacted Pepper, and she contacted me. I saw him. But he ran off.” Steve lifted his head.  
“Really?” He sniffed.  
“Yeah.” Natasha said lightly, “Steve you should get some rest. This is way too much stress for you. He'll be back. I know he will.”   
“No, I won't stop. Not yet at least.” Steve said, straightening, “Nat, I fucked up. I made a mistake. It was a total accident, but I still have to be the one to fix it. You have to understand.” He looked her in her eyes, his eyes along seemed to plead for him.  
“Ok, ok.” Nat sighed, she took Steve’s hands in hers, “He loves you.”  
“Fuck this.” Sam cried, “I’m going to go get him.” Then walked off. All they heard was the slamming of a door.

Bucky walked down the street. He didn’t know where he was going to stay. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wanted Steve, but he didn't think Steve wanted him. He was heartbroken. When he'd finally found someone who cared they were torn from him. He suddenly got the sense that there was someone behind him. He turned his head slightly to try and hear footsteps but he didn't hear much. He walked for a little more and he could hear the light steps of someone behind him. He looked around. If he needed to make a quick escape, he'd need to know what was around him. Before he could make a decision, he felt arms around his chest. Then next second he was being lifted into the air. He writhed, and tried to free himself but he was struggling. He watched the city fly below him. Then he started to recognize the buildings. He was close to Avengers Tower. He made a more desperate attempt to free himself, but in the end was flown through the doors of Avengers Tower. He was then dropped. He stumbled, and almost fell. He whipped around and saw he was face to face with Sam.   
“What the fuck, man.” Bucky snapped, “You can't just creep up on people like that!” But Sam didn't say anything. He just dragged him into the elevator. Once the doors pinged shut he finally talked.   
“You're going to talk to Steve.” Sam said, sternly.  
“God dammit. Let me out of this elevator.” Bucky growled, and as if on command the doors slide open.   
“Buck!” Steve gasped. He had to try so hard not to surge forward and hug Bucky. Sam pushed Bucky out the elevator and stood blocking the door.   
“Fuck you, Sam.” Bucky growled, he turned to face Natasha, “Hey Nat.” He sounded a little passive aggressive. There was a moment of tense silence.  
“Buck.” Steve said stepping forward, “Hear me out, please.” Bucky raised his eyebrow.   
“Listening.” He said, but he silent choked back a sob.  
“This morning, when you left, Tony came into our room. I thought he was you. I swear to you. He used me to get rid of you. I swear that is the truth. I swear on my life.” Steve said, he also choked back a sob.   
“Yeah,” Bucky said, clearly unconvinced, “I’m just supposed to believe you?”  
“No.” Natasha spoke up, “You're not. I knew you weren't so…” She pulled out a small recorder from her pocket.   
“You recorded Tony?” Steve asked amazed.  
“I'm a spy.” Natasha said with a grin, and pressed the play button on the recorder. Tony's voice rang through the speaker. The whole story came out. Steve's eyes stung listening to it. He looked over to see tears trailing down Bucky's face.   
“And that's when Steve punched him.” Sam cut in. And Bucky smiled lightly. Then the recording ended.   
“See,” Nat said, “not Steve's fault.”   
“Oh, Stevie.” Bucky sighed, and ran and hugged Steve, “God I missed you.” He sobbed.  
“I thought I'd lost you.” Steve cried, “I thought Tony had won.” Bucky pulled back, his face inches away from Steve's. He placed his flesh hand on Steve's face.  
“I love you.” He smiled, and closed the distance. Their lips caught together in a kiss. Sam made a gagging motion with his hands, and Natasha elbowed him in the side. She smiled so brightly. When Bucky and Steve's finally broke apart they just smiled.  
“Aw!” Natasha sighed, “You guys!” She drew out the last word, “You're so damn cute, I can't!”   
“Stop.” Steve and Bucky groaned in unison.   
“Yes please stop.” A new voice spoke up. Everyone turned to face the elevator. Next to it stood Tony.   
“Oh god.” Bucky groaned.  
“I thought, I told you, to stay away.” Tony growled, taking a step with every word, until he was less than an arms length away from the two men.  
“And?” Bucky said, cocking his head.  
“And?” Tony exclaimed, “And? And that means you stay away.”  
“Yeah well,” Bucky sighed, then kissed Steve again, “I didn't want to. You can leave now.” Bucky smiled. Tony's mouth opened and closed like he was going to say something but no words came out, so he just stormed off flustered, into the elevator. Once the door closed Steve turned back to face Bucky.  
“I love you too.” And kissed Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
